This invention relates to an anchor rack.
At the present time such a rack is arranged outboard alongside the ship but it is then prone to inflict damage to other vessels, and so exposed may be damaged itself.
The aim is therefore to place the rack inboard as an anchor davit in which case the problems to be solved are that not only should the anchor line which, in view of the fact that ships are to be anchored always further from the shore in deep water, now mostly is a steel rope, pass free from the board edge as such a steel rope would even cut through the tubulure of a hawsepipe and would then be damaged itself as well, but also should the anchor properly pass the board edge.